Video-on-demand, pay-per-view and other movies and multimedia content presentations that are transmitted to a client device, such as a cable or satellite set-top-box, a personal computer or the like or read from a removable storage media, such as a CD, DVD or the like, often contain some content, whether audio, video, embedded links, etc., that is inappropriate for some audiences or simply undesirable for some audiences. For example, it is well known that some multimedia presentations, whether music on a CD, a movie on DVD, various television channels, etc., can contain language and explicit content not suitable for children. Thus, it would be useful for a parent to be able to suppress the unsuitable content, while still allowing their children to view the non-objectionable portions of the presentation. It would also be useful for others to be able to suppress certain content they may personally find undesirable, but still be able to view and/or listen to certain multimedia content presentations. Such usefulness would be particularly beneficial in video-on-demand and other similar content provisions platforms where suitable filtering applications are not presently widely available. Such usefulness would also be particularly beneficial if the suppression is accurately synchronized with the presentations to minimize the suppression of non-objectionable content.